


it's an honor

by dysfunctionalbatfam



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Divergence- Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jason is a legendary pokemon, Multiple chapters, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Trainer!Dick, Tim is tired, Yveltal!Jason, no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfunctionalbatfam/pseuds/dysfunctionalbatfam
Summary: Dick, a Pokemon trainer, happens to hear a crash in the woods one day. He goes to check it out, but he did not expect the magnificent Yveltal lying in the center of a clearing. His name is apparently Jason.He didn't expect a whole lot more.OrIn which Dick learns things he never know he could from a Pokemon, and Jason learns from Dick kindness and friendship.





	it's an honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emi (a beloved friend)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emi+%28a+beloved+friend%29).

Dick adjusted his cap so that the visor was at the back of his head, going for the “gangster” look as he called it, ignoring Tim’s groan behind him. He smoothed out his jacket, tucking his Pokedex in his pocket and bringing his pikachu-themed backpack with him. He turned around to glance at his younger brother, who was still eating cereal.   
“I’ll be out for a walk, you could join after you’re done! Stay safe!”  
Tim just nodded, and Dick called for his Phanty, Big-Ears (Tim hates that name, but what does _he _know?) and walked out of the house, his buddy bouncing after him happily.   
  
He subconsciously headed for the Brendonwood Park, humming to himself and checking back between times to see if Big-Ears was still following. The park was rather close, and so the Phanty usually didn’t get lost. Dick stopped in front of the marble-plated sign, admiring the park.  
  


It was quite a large park, with paths and benches in the front and a thickly forested area in the back. Other trainers were already there, some on a picnic, some reading, and some battling for fun.  
  
Dick walked over to a patch of grass near the forest. A tangle of flowered vines draped over the tree above them, casting a peaceful shadow. He settled down on the soft grass, his palms smoothing out a patch in which Big-Ears cheerfully plopped down on.  
  
He stroked the elephant Pokemon's head gently, humming to himself and watching the moving shadows of the wind-blown vines. He was just about to offer his Phanty a treat when he heard a loud _crash_ in the direction of the forest.   
  
Dick stood up swiftly, his elegant long legs unfolding. His blue eyes narrowed with both fear and excitement. He cautiously approached the woods.  
  
It was dark. _Completely_ pitch-black. He ventured deeper, unsure, Big-Ears trembling at his heels.  
  


He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening.  
  
There was a perfect circular clearing in the center, lit by a soft glow that seemed fairy-like.  
But that was not the surprising part.  
  
In the center of the “fairy-ring”, laid Yveltal, its keen blue eyes fixated on Dick. It seemed it be bleeding, a splash of crimson on his red and black body.  
Dick wanted to back up, to run from the legendary Pokemon, but found himself frozen in his spot. His heart pounded so hard against his chest he felt like he could explode.  
  


“Hello, human,” an amused growl sounded, the deep voice echoing around the trees.  
It came from the Yveltal.  
  


Dick fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a big Pokemon fan, so I hope I did them some justice!


End file.
